Lloyd
}} Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon (or Master Lloyd) is the Green Ninja, the Elemental Master of Energy, and currently the leader of the Ninja. He is the son of Garmadon and Misako, the nephew of Wu, and the First Spinjitzu Master's grandson. Once a bratty kid who sought to follow in his father's villainous footsteps, Lloyd changed his ways, helping the Ninja and realizing his destiny was to be the Green Ninja. As the Ninja trained Lloyd, he reunited with Misako and faced Garmadon and the Overlord, becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Garmadon is purified of evil, and the Overlord is defeated—yet he later returns and steals Lloyd's Golden Power. When Zane sacrificed himself to destroy The Overlord, the Ninja found him alive on Chen's Island. Lloyd and the Ninja set out to save Zane by entering the Tournament of Elements. This brought a war between the Elemental Masters and Chen's army, which ended when Lloyd had to banish his father to the Cursed Realm. Lloyd was later possessed by Morro, who claimed the Realm Crystal and freed the Preeminent. Lloyd escaped Morro's possession and helped battle Morro, but The Preeminent's destruction collapsed the Cursed Realm, killing Lloyd's father. Shortly after, Lloyd helped battle the Sky Pirates and their captain, Nadakhan. During the conflict, Lloyd wished to be wise like Wu, but turned older in the process. When Jay made his final wish, recent events were undone and Lloyd's age was reversed. On the Day of the Departed, Lloyd commemorated Garmadon at the Corridor of Elders, where he fought against Pythor. Lloyd would later battle the Hands of Time and their Vermillion army. In Wu's absence, Lloyd led the Ninja and became their new master when Wu was lost in Time. With Wu lost in time, Lloyd took on the role of master as the Sons of Garmadon intend to bring back his father using the Oni Masks and himself, his mother, and the newly found de-aged Wu. They succeed and the undead pure evil Lord Garmadon, nearly kills him, stripping him of his power. He later watched the Colossi as it "killed" Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Wu before fleeing to the safety of his mother, P.I.X.A.L. and Nya, unaware that the four Ninja and his uncle survived through Traveler's Tea. After his tragic loss, Lloyd along with Nya, his mother, P.I.X.A.L., and Dareth were left to resist Garmadon's oppressive reign over Ninjago. Lloyd trained under Nya in an attempt for him to reawaken his powers but he was overcome by his grief before Garmadon's forces searched for them. While hiding they discover the truth of their friend's fate and decide to keep fighting until they return. With help from their old friends, they soon form a resistance to overthrow his father. Biography Early Life Lloyd is the son of Lord Garmadon and Misako. The soon-to-be dark lord was filled with pride for his newborn son, and wanted Lloyd to follow a different path from his own. The family was happy for a time, but one day Garmadon finally lost control over the evil within him, and was banished to the Underworld. Lloyd was too young to remember Garmadon, but he had heard of him, and was fond of his evil father, wanting to follow in his footsteps, unaware that Garmadon did not. Once he was old enough, Misako sent him to the Darkley's School for Bad Boys. On his first day at Darkley's School, everyone made fun of Lloyd, and Brad put fire ants in his bed. After everyone left, Brad took him under his wing and taught him the art of revenge. One day, he had received a package from his "grandmummy" when another student named Finn took it from him and turned it into worms. Lloyd was expelled from school that same day because he didn't have the "amoral ambition to become one of tomorrow's masterminds." Before he left, he stole a cape and hood from a closet, planning to become an evil overlord by himself. Unleashing the Serpentine Lloyd arrived in Jamanakai Village where he attempted to steal all of the candy, but was stopped and humiliated by the Ninja in front of the villagers. Later when he was walking in the Glacier Barrens, he stumbled upon the Hypnobrai Tomb. After gaining command of the Hypnobrai, he led them on an attack of Jamanakai Village, only to be stopped by the Ninja once more. Lloyd then turned his army's attention to constructing a fortress in the heart of Wildwood Forest, though it was quickly discovered and destroyed by the Ninja. During the Ninjas' attack, Skales took command of the Hypnobrai and after defeating Slithraa in a Slither Pit fight, the new General banished Lloyd. Using a map he had stolen from the Hypnobrai Tomb, Lloyd set out to find the Fangpyre Tomb which he planned to unleash to get revenge on the Hypnobrai for betraying him. Though the Fangpyre was eager to help him, they insisted on first rebuilding their army. Traveling to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk, Lloyd witnessed the Fangpyre use their venom to turn old vehicles into attack machines, though they were forced to flee when the Ninja arrived. With their army ready, Lloyd accompanied the Fangpyre into battle against the Hypnobrai. Unfortunately for Lloyd, Fangtom and Skales were old friends and a truce was called, forcing Lloyd to flee once more. Knowing that all the other tribes feared the Anacondrai, Lloyd traveled to the Anacondrai Tomb only to find that a single one of these snakes remained—Pythor. Nevertheless, Pythor agreed to be Lloyd's minion and they spent the day carrying out petty crimes. At his new minion's suggestion, Lloyd and Pythor attacked Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys in revenge for them kicking him out. However when the Ninja arrived, Pythor showed his true colors by stealing the Map of Dens and fleeing, leaving Lloyd to be captured by the Ninja. Lloyd was then told a bedtime story by his Uncle Wu, explaining why one shouldn't trust a snake. Now living with the Ninja, Lloyd aided his uncle in one of the Ninjas' daily lessons by pulling pranks on them (such as placing Zane's clothes with Kai's in the wash, thereby turning them pink, messing with one of Jay's inventions, etc.) and blaming it on the other Ninja. Becoming the Green Ninja In the aftermath of the Devourer's defeat, the Ninja moved into an apartment in Ninjago City. Although their spacious new home had a training course for Lloyd, he was unable to receive any personal guidance from the Ninja as they all had to all work jobs to pay the rent. After Lloyd was nearly abducted by Skales, the Ninja decided to downsize to a more affordable apartment. Although the Ninja were now able to oversee Lloyd's training, they soon realized that their cramped apartment was unsuitable and began using Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo as training grounds. When Captain Soto and his pirates attacked Ninjago City, Lloyd was ordered by the Ninja to stay behind, but the little Green Ninja used the Ultra Dragon to board the ship, performing Spinjitzu for the first time during the battle. Soon after, Lloyd was invited back to his old boarding school to receive an honor. Upon arriving at the school, Lloyd discovered that it was merely a ploy by his old classmates who captured him and attempted to turn him evil again. When Garmadon's Bizarro Ninja arrived, Lloyd managed to convince his classmates to help the Ninja defeat their fake counterparts. When the Ninja entered the Ninjaball Run to save Dareth's dojo from being destroyed, Lloyd entered the race with the Ultra Dragon. Although he was unable to reach the finish line, Lloyd did manage to stop Garmadon from destroying the Ninja mid-race. When the Ninja were turned into kids by Garmadon's Mega-Weapon, Lloyd took them to Ninjago Doomsday Comix to find information about the Grundle, a ninja-hunting creature, that the effects of the Mega Weapon brought back to life. As a result of using Tomorrow Tea to defeat the Grundle, Lloyd was aged significantly, prompting the final battle to draw closer. Now older, Lloyd began to take his training more seriously and confronted his father with the other Ninja in the Lost City of Ouroboros. As a result of the Ninja following Garmadon back in time, destroying the Mega Weapon with their own Golden Weapons making sure it never happened, Lloyd's knowledge of the Mega Weapon was erased. Some time after, Lloyd and the other Ninja were summoned to the Ninjago Museum of History as the venom of the Great Devourer had brought the Stone Army merchandise to life. After the Ninja had taken care of the problem, Lloyd was reunited with his mother Misako, though still angry she left him so many years ago, he stormed away. Misako caught up to him and revealed the story of the Overlord. Ninjago at Peace Following the Overlord's defeat, Lloyd traveled Ninjago accepting medals and achievements as the Golden Ninja for his victory. His father also abandoned the title of Lord and began going by Master Garmadon, and swore an oath of nonviolence. In the Digital Age The Surge Lloyd heard word from Nya that the Ninja were in trouble, and raced to New Ninjago City on his Golden Elemental Dragon to help. He used his Golden Power to temporarily disable the Security Mechs and reunited with the Ninja. Their reunion was quickly interrupted by the revived Digital Overlord, whom Lloyd declared that since he defeated him once, he could defeat him again. As the Security Mechs powered up, the Overlord stated that he didn't want to fight, he only wanted the Golden Ninja's power. Lloyd prepared to attack the mechs again, but was stopped by Wu who realized that the golden power was only making them stronger. Their master then ordered the Ninja to flee the city while he tricked the Overlord, and Lloyd rode the Golden Dragon away. The Art of the Silent Fist Heading to his parents' monastery with the others, Lloyd was given a new green gi by Nya that would disguise him from the Overlord's facial recognition software. The group then visited Garmadon during a lesson, and Lloyd volunteered to face his father in a demonstration of the Art of the Silent Fist. Garmadon easily avoided his son's blows, and Lloyd let his temper get the better of him and nearly unleashed an elemental blast. The monastery was then attacked by the Overlord's new Nindroids, whom Lloyd was unable to battle effectively due to his Golden Power granting them greater strength. After managing to escape, the heroes split up: the Ninja setting out to shut down the Wind Farms Power Station that energized the Nindroids and the rest of the Overlord's machinery, while Lloyd and his father sought to get as far from New Ninjago City as possible. To that end, Lloyd and Garmadon traveled to Nya's Samurai X Cave and used her car to accelerate their travels. Unfortunately, while passing through the Rice Fields, they were attacked by the Overlord's Nindroid MechDragon, and only escaped due to the Ninja and Nya accomplishing their own task. With no power, they continued their journey on foot, fearing that the Overlord might still pose a threat. Blackout Father and son found themselves traveling through the mountains, where Garmadon tried to impress upon Lloyd that he had potential beyond his Golden Power, including the ability to move mountains. However, Lloyd expressed little interest in learning the finer nuances of the powers he possessed as heir of the First Spinjitzu Master, being content with the abilities granted him by his Golden Power. As the two continued their journey, however, they came across a Ravture nest with a chick in it, and Lloyd angered both his father and the adult Ravture by attempting to aid the youngling when it fell out of the nest. However, Lloyd then used his power to move mountains, much to his father's pleasure. Unfortunately, the Falcon then arrived with news that the Overlord was still at large, and the duo made their way towards Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Unbeknownst to them, this was part of their enemies' plans, and they began to zero in on the Garmadons' location. The Curse of the Golden Master As Lloyd and his father made their way through the labyrinth, Garmadon tried to impress upon Lloyd the importance of safeguarding the Golden Power. He warned him that his friends might one day seek it for themselves, and that he would eventually have to carry the burden without even his father beside him. Lloyd became despondent at the thought, and his father encouraged him with the legend of the Jewel of the Labyrinth, an oasis that had supposedly never been seen within the depths of the jungle maze. The pair eventually came across it, only to be attacked by a force of Nindroids led by Master Wu, who had been turned into an evil cyborg by the Overlord. While his father engaged Wu, Lloyd used his powers to produce an elemental cycle that he used to try and escape. Unfortunately, his father was captured by Wu and taken aboard the reactivated MechDragon, and his attempt to rescue him was thwarted by a hooded figure. The stranger then threw back his hood to reveal a horrifyingly familiar visage: Pythor, who had survived being eaten by the Great Devourer but had his scales bleached due to nearly being digested. The villains then took Lloyd aboard the MechDragon and dumped his father overboard, leaving Lloyd thinking his father had drowned. Enter the Digiverse The Overlord wasted no time in beginning to drain Lloyd's Golden Power, a process that left Lloyd badly weakened. However, he was somehow contacted by Zane-and contacted him in turn-while the Ninja were attempting to erase the Overlord from within the Digiverse. The Ninja managed to reboot the system, causing the MechDragon to crash and freeing Lloyd, who soon made his way to a small village. He was soon contacted by the other Ninja and their allies, which-to his amazement-included his father. Codename: Arcturus Realizing he couldn't hold the Golden Power by himself anymore, Lloyd decided to return to the Temple of Light to distribute it back to the four Ninja, thus restoring their elemental powers. As the Ninja began their search for Pythor and his Nindroid forces, Lloyd used his bike to search the Toxic Bogs, then continued to the Glacier Barrens but to no avail. Lloyd eventually returned to Borg Tower after Kai had been captured by Pythor, and brainstormed with the others what Project Arcturus—the codename for a plan the Anacondrai intended to launch that very night—could be. They soon realized that he intended to use a rocket to retrieve the Golden Weapons to make the Overlord into the Golden Master, and raced to Ouroborus to stop him. Upon reaching the Serpentine City, the four Ninja located the rocket and freed Kai, though were unable to stop the launch. Desperate to stop the Golden Master, Lloyd convinced the other Ninja to stow away with him on the rocket. The Void Shortly after the rocket entered space, Lloyd and the other Ninja came into contact with Wu, Nya, Garmadon, and P.I.X.A.L. who had returned to Borg Tower and recovered the rocket's blueprints. After Zane secured the other Ninja spacesuits, Lloyd lead them towards the cockpit to take command of the vessel. However before they could reach it, Cryptor dispatched several Nindroids to stop them while he piloted the rocket into the tail of the comet. When Lloyd and the other Ninja awoke, they found themselves on the comet not too far from where Arcturus had landed, though Cryptor had taken the launch key. Lloyd discovered lunar rovers in the cargo hold and the Ninja set out crammed in one to find where the Nindroids had gone. They soon arrived in a large cave where the Golden Weapons had landed, though before they could reach the launch key, the Ninja fell under attack by a swarm of extraterrestrial beetles. The Nindroids used this to their advantage to escape, but Lloyd and the others pursued, only to arrive at the launch site to find Arcturus destroyed by the bugs, thus stranding them on the comet. The Titanium Ninja The Tournament of Elements Possession Winds of Change Some time after the battle, Lloyd and the other Ninja used their Elemental Dragons to catch a Fangfish that had been terrorizing a nearby coastal village. They were successful in their efforts and soon returned to Wu's new tea shop "Steep Wisdom" where their Master asked the Ninja to hand out flyers. Lloyd agreed but was summoned to the museum by the police before he could do so. Upon arriving at the museum, Lloyd was taken by the Night Watchman to one of the backrooms where he revealed that the Allied Armor of Azure was stolen. Lloyd however discovered that the guard was possessed by the ghost Morro who proceeded to take over the Green Ninja's body. During Morro's battle against Kai, the Master of Fire was able to summon the Green Ninja's consciousness. However the red ninja was quickly pulled away by the Destiny's Bounty and Morro regained control over Lloyd's body. Kingdom Come Lloyd continued to fight Morro's possession as the Master of Wind went about his search for the tomb. During a fight for the Sword of Sanctuary between Kai and Morro, Lloyd regained enough control so that he was able to give the Master of Fire the sword before the possession took hold of him again. The Crooked Path Morro left Lloyd's body temporarily to instead possess Ronin to send a message to the Ninja. During this, Lloyd was locked away in a cage (for the third time in his life; the first being the Treehouse Fortress, then by the Serpentine), though he claimed that Morro would have never become the Green Ninja. Grave Danger After the Ninja took the Realm Crystal, Morro left Lloyd's body in an extremly weak state and threatened to kill him if they didn't give him the crystal. After Kai tricked Morro when giving it to him, Morro let go of Lloyd, who then tried to attack the ghost, but was pushed into the cave river. He then stayed just above the water as the current pulled him through the cave, too weak to swim ashore. Kai and Cole followed Lloyd along the river, but because Kai couldn't swim, and Cole couldn't touch water, they hesitated in making a decision. Kai finally dove into the river, grabbing Lloyd, and was able to keep them both above the water, and just as they were about to plummet down a waterfall, Cole saved them, despite being doubtful at first. Now that Morro had both the Sword of Sanctuary and the Realm Crystal in his possession, as he fled the cave Cole was desperate to run after him, but the other ninja didn't want to, knowing that Lloyd was too tired to run with them. Despite the loss, they were determined to achieve victory in the battle with the ghosts. Curseworld, Part I Lloyd and his friends returned to Steep Wisdom, only to find that Wu had sold it in order to finance new vehicles for his students provided by Cyrus Borg. The group soon set out to challenge the Ghost Warriors' occupation of Stiix with Nya leading the charge. While the other ninja provided a distraction that included Nya donning Lloyd's green gi, Lloyd attempted to sneak in and recover the Realm Crystal. After engaging Morro he managed to recover the crystal, but was interrupted as he attempted to destroy it by Morro, who tried to convince him that he would lose his father forever. Lloyd quickly realized that Garmadon would have willingly destroyed the crystal, but was seized by one of the emerging Preeminent's tentacles before he could accomplish the task. Curseworld, Part II Lloyd found himself in the interior of the Cursed Realm, where he discovered his father imprisoned. He attempted to free his father but was told that the chains were unbreakable. Despairing over his defeat at Morro's hands, Lloyd was comforted by his father, who helped him find the courage to return to the fight also telling him that he would always be with him no matter where he is. Donning his father's robes (with his father no doubt wearing Lloyd's hoodie and jeans, as they must've switched), Lloyd soon engaged Morro in battle again, gaining possession of the Sword of Sanctuary in the process. Due to Morro possessing the Realm Crystal, Lloyd wound up chasing him through a number of the Sixteen Realms, including the Realm of Madness, the Underworld, Cloud Kingdom, and Chima. Morro eventually returned to Ninjago alone, but he and the Preeminent were soon defeated by the remaining Ninja. Wu then used the recovered Realm Crystal to open a new portal that admitted Lloyd. He revealed that the Sword of Sanctuary had enabled him to see the outcome of the battle, thus making it unnecessary for him to follow Morro back to Ninjago. He then revealed that his father had apparently perished as a result of the Cursed Realm's destruction, but felt that he-and they-were "in a better place." Wu noted that his father's robes had given Lloyd wisdom, but that he would have to walk a long road to qualify for the title of master, something that Lloyd welcomed and accepted. Skybound Dark Island Trilogy Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 Lloyd and the other Ninja were summoned to the Samurai X Cave by Master Wu, who informed them that Misako and Ronin had gone missing off the coast of the Dark Island. The Ninja quickly readied the Destiny's Bounty and they set off towards the island. Upon nearing the island however, the Bounty encountered an unnatural storm that sent the Ninja flying to various areas of the Dark Island. Shortly after recovering, Lloyd attempted to take a banana from a tree, but was then chased by several gorillas and quickly ran into Wu. After escaping from the gorillas by using Airjizu over quicksand, the two returned to the wreckage of the Destiny's Bounty. They spent several days repairing her and although she could not fly, the Bounty could float down the River of Darkness. Although Lloyd insisted they begin searching for his mother, Wu was adamant they sail for the Temple of Light and Lloyd begrudgingly agreed. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 As Lloyd and Wu continued down the River of Darkness, Lloyd began to succumb to the influence of Dark Matter, lashing out angrily at a swarm of oversized bugs. Although Wu tried to reason with him, as the days went on Lloyd continued to grow more and more agitated. He eventually broke down and ran off into the Jankikai Jungle to search for his mother. He soon found Sky Pirates guarding the entrance to Digger's Deep where they were keeping Misako and the fishermen. Still under the influence of Dark Matter, Lloyd angrily attacked them, though Zane and Cole arrived just in time to help him snap out of it. The three entered the cave, only to find Misako also under the influence of Dark Matter as she alerted the other Sky Pirates of their presence. Lloyd faced off against Dogshank, defeating her with his elemental energy which in turn freed Misako of the Dark Matter. As Cole and Zane went to procure vehicles with the help of Monkey Wretch, Lloyd and Misako helped free the fishermen. They all exited to the cave, only to find themselves surrounded by Sky Pirates. Thankfully, Cole, Jay, Nya, Zane, and Ronin arrived in their new vehicles, forcing the pirates to retreat. Lloyd jumped into the Ultra Stealth Raider and together with the other Ninja, pursued the Sky Pirates towards the Temple of Light. Day of the Departed Lloyd and his teammates raced to the Ninjago Museum of History in order to take Dr. Saunders' tour of the new Hall of Villainy, where they saw several sculptures of fallen former foes. They then went their separate ways for the holiday, with Lloyd and his mother Misako traveling to the Corridor of Elders to pay their respects to Garmadon. Unfortunately, they were then attacked by Pythor, who had joined forces with several villains revived by Master Yang and now sought revenge on Lloyd. However, despite Pythor's underhanded tactics, he proved no match for Lloyd and Misako, and threw himself from the top of Garmadon's statue in order to escape. Lloyd soon reunited with his friends, and learned they suffered similar attacks just as Wu appears and tells them of Yang's plan of distracting them as Morro also appears confirming this. Seeing Morro again, the Ninja prepare for a fight but Wu halts them and surprises by stating Morro is on their side and Morro tells them that Yang tricked Cole into opening a rift to return to Ninjago. The ninja then realized they forgot about Cole as Wu tells them to go for the Bounty as he would most likely be at the Temple of Airjitzu with that the ninja head off while a redeemed Morro returns to the Departed Realm. They are caught in a storm but call out to Cole who regains the strength to fight back against Yang. They witnessed the halting of Yang's plans and before telling Cole to go through the rift as he speaks to Yang who redeems himself by throwing Cole through the rift. The shockwave of the rift's closure causes the Bounty to have a hard landing at the Temple. When asked if he was alright, Lloyd confirms before wondering about Cole and starts to worry about him before he emerges from behind a rock, human once more. Lloyd joins the others in hugging Cole remarking he wasn't a ghost anymore before adopting the restored Temple of Airjitzu as their new base. Later that night, the Ninja, with their friends and families, gather around a fire and listen to Cole's story before lighting the lanterns. Hands of Time Sons of Garmadon Prior to Hunted Lloyd, his mother, Nya, P.I.X.A.L., and Dareth managed to resist Emperor Garmadon's oppressive hold on Ninjago City whilst mourning over the "deaths" of her friends and brother, not knowing they are marooned in the barbaric Realm of Oni and Dragons. Hunted Firstbourne Lloyd's meets with Dareth is an old warehouse they are using as a base to train him. After reluctantly eating the old food Dareth had for him, he resumed training with Nya. After trying to fight P.I.X.A.L in her Samurai Mech, Lloyd gets frustrated with not having power. Just then, Dareth returns, telling them a Sons of Garmadon battalion is coming. The team flee the warehouse and hide in an ally until the group led by Mr. E passes. They then discover that they are at the place where the Bounty was crushed by the Colossi. Lloyd finds the picture of him and looks at it with sadness before finding a leaf for Traveler's Tea and alerts the others of this. The group investigate the ship more and see half of it has disappeared, realizing that their friends were not killed, but teleported elsewhere. This gives them hope for the future. However, their enemies show up and prepare to attack, surrounding them, but Karlof punches Mr. E away as Griffin Turner and Shade appear. After the enemies sent are defeated, a garbage truck driven by Skylor picks them up and everyone retreats. Iron & Stone Arriving at a garbage depot, Skylor reintroduces the Elemental Masters to Lloyd. Lloyd then asks her about her powers of Amber, which she confirms has returned and tells him soon his will as well. Lloyd asks how they knew they were in danger and Mistaké appears and is revealed to be the source. Lloyd talks with Mistaké asking about his friends' whereabouts and Mistaké informs Lloyd that his friends were sent to the Realm of Oni and Dragons, which surprises him. Radio Free Ninjago Mistaké and Misako encouraged Lloyd to lead Dareth in a fight against Karlof. He failed, however, and decided to infiltrate Borg Tower to make a speech to the citizens. As Lloyd made his speech, Harumi tried using a recording of his loss against his father to stop him. He briefly becomes haunted by the memory of losing his powers but he overcomes it after seeing pictures of those who were captured and realize they need him. Lloyd continues speaking and reveals while he may have lost his powers, he is still around and encourages everyone to fight. Lloyd's ends his speech and personally challenges his father. After some time, Killow and Harumi barge in, only to find Lloyd's group gone, but realizing the location of their base after seeing garbage trucks drive away. How to Build a Dragon Lloyd joins with the others in celebration of his successful speech to the people, in which Nya, Skylor, and Misako compliment his words. Lloyd goes on to ask if there are more elemental masters who could join, only to find that the rest have either been captured, become evil (Chamille) or have an unknown status. After having his idea of allying with the Serpentine shot down as well, Lloyd tries to brainstorm ideas on who else can help. Dareth hints that he can help as well, to which Lloyd agrees by asking Dareth to get refills for their drinks. Later, Dareth comes back to tell Lloyd and the others about his "brown power" only to have a sudden urge to go and leaves. The Sons of Garmadon surround the building to prepare an ambush, unknowingly to Lloyd and the others. The Gilded Path Lloyd and the rest of the Resistance talk over plans to stop Garmadon, but Lloyd assures everyone that no one can stand up to his father's power. As they continue talking, Dareth rushes in and warns the team about the ambush, and the Sons of Garmadon climb down from the roof into the Garbage Depot. Lloyd helps Skylor and the others fight off the attackers, before being stopped by Harumi, who wears the Mask of Hatred. Skylor manages to hold off Harumi long enough for Nya to escape with Lloyd, and they get away in Nya's new vehicle. They escape with Skylor and Dareth, leaving the others behind to be arrested, much to Lloyd's reluctance. As they try to flee the city, Garmadon spots them and uses the Colossi to chase after them, almost crushing the vehicle under the Colossi' foot. Lloyd silently pleads for his father to stop, causing Garmadon to hesitate for a moment before continuing to crush the vehicle. P.I.X.A.L. flies in to help, only to be shot down by Garmadon and later be arrested. Nya manages to get the vehicle free, and they drive off, with Lloyd watching his father until he is out of sight as they drive away. Later, Lloyd and Nya stand in Ninjago City in dull brown robes, burning their ninja gis in the fire. Lloyd hesitates, telling Nya that the gi is who he is, but Nya manages to convince him to burn it, telling him that the gi never defined who he is, and that they needed to get rid of anything that could give them away. Skylor and Dareth come with food from some of the kind citizens, despite Nya assuming they stole it at first. A rat soon shows up that scares Dareth, found to actually be Mistake in disguise. Lloyd asks the old lady how she transformed, but she pretends to not hear the question and instead becomes interested in the food. Two Lies, One Truth Nya bursts into a house the remainder of the Resistance is using for shelter, telling them that it's chaos all around the place. Lloyd, desperate to know Mistake's secret, assures her that everyone's had enough food and that she should explain. She explains that she's an Oni, and Lloyd questions why she's not evil because of who she is. Nya wonders aloud how Mistake even got to Ninjago from the First Realm, and Lloyd explains that she must have come through the same time that the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago. Mistake tells Lloyd that her original mission was to turn the First Spinjitzu Master to the Oni's side, or destroy him. Instead, she had fallen in love with the world the First Spinjitzu Master had created, and decided to help him ever since. Lloyd asks why he can't transform if he also has Oni blood, but Mistake points out that he has been transforming the whole time—from a bratty child, to the Green Ninja, and now to the leader of the Resistance. She says that he has one final transformation in order to endure Garmadon, one that he must discover for himself. As night approaches, the Sons of Garmadon surround the area, looking for Lloyd. Harumi leads the search, threatening the people if they don't tell her where Lloyd is. Knowing that Harumi is looking for him, Lloyd decides not to run, but to change things up. Mistake, shapeshifting into Lloyd, leads the Sons of Garmadon on a wild goose chase before finally Harumi is alone. The actual Lloyd confronts her, telling her that those who cannot change cannot change anything. Harumi scoffs, pointing out that Lloyd himself has gone from the gi of the Green Ninja to a beggar in rags. Lloyd tells her that she took away his friends, so he's taking away hers, and Harumi realizes that Lloyd and the others have her surrounded. The Weakest Link Lloyd and the others hold Harumi tied to a chair, discussing what they should do with her. Harumi tries to mess with Lloyd, asking him how it feels that Garmadon cares more for her than for his own son, but Lloyd counters that his father cares for no one, and only desires more power. Skylor and Mistake usher Lloyd, and Dareth outside, showing off what they found in Harumi's belongings- the Mask of Hatred. Skylor points out that the mask could be useful to Lloyd in case his powers never return, but Lloyd decides not to. He throws it at Harumi's feet, explaining that it's a trap and that the only reason someone like Harumi would get caught is because they allow themselves to be caught. Harumi tells Lloyd "once green, always green," causing Lloyd to spend much time in thought over her words. On the rooftop, Lloyd tells the others that he's accepted that he may never get his powers back, and formulates a plan to get Skylor to absorb Garmadon's power so that she can control the Colossi. Mistake shapeshifts into Harumi, and Lloyd presents the disguise to the actual Harumi, who is outraged. Lloyd watches as Nya puts a gag on Harumi's mouth to shut her up. Long after Skylor and Mistake leave to formulate the plan and Lloyd leaves Dareth in charge of watching over Harumi, he comes back to find that Harumi escaped and tied up Dareth in her place. Saving Faith Skylor returns to Lloyd and the others after absorbing Garmadon's power, sadly not returning with Mistaké. Nya accidentally knocks down a radio, and the voices of the Sons of Garmadon confirm that Skylor was followed. Lloyd asks if Skylor can control the Colossi, and they go to the rooftop to find out. As Skylor tries to control the Colossi, Garmadon controls it instead, sending it towards Lloyd and the others. Lloyd tries to encourage Skylor as she attempts to control the Colossi, which works for a time. Lloyd watches as Skylor uses the Colossi to knock down several of the Sons of Garmadon, including Ultra Violet and Killow, and destroying the Mask of Deception. As Skylor pilots the Colossi up Borg Tower, Garmadon takes back control and continues his own advance on Lloyd. The power begins hurting Skylor, and the team realizes that they're running out of options. As Harumi tries to escape the Colossi's destruction, Lloyd locks eyes with her from across the city, and he watches helplessly as she is swept away by the collapsing building. Garmadon is enraged by the death of his "daughter," taking out his anger on Lloyd as he swears to bring the city to ruin. Lessons for a Master Still on the rooftops, Lloyd grabs Skylor's poisoned form and escapes with the others. Dareth and Nya jump down to another roof, while Lloyd hesitates, knowing that it will never work while carrying Skylor. In his hesitation, the Colossi's fist comes in to hit Lloyd, but he manages to jump on top of it, using it to make a safer landing on the next roof. Dareth helps Lloyd up while Nya does so for Skylor, and Lloyd continues carrying Skylor through the city. As they hurry through the city streets, they come across Ultra Violet, who had been knocked away a few blocks down by Skylor earlier. Ultra Violet runs after them, intent on capturing Lloyd for Garmadon. Nya tells Lloyd and Dareth to keep going while she holds Ultra Violet off, much to Lloyd's reluctance. Lloyd and Dareth help Skylor walk as they try and find the vehicle, and Nya soon joins after beating Ultra Violet. Nya says that they should leave the city, just until everything calms down, and Dareth agrees, pointing out that Mistaké said to stay alive until the other Ninja return, which they still hadn't. Lloyd looks up to the sky, whispering "where are you guys" before following the rest of the group. Description MoSEp75MasterLloyd.png|Lloyd's current appearance DepoweredLloydMoS84-0.png|Lloyd's depowered appearance Lloyd has long, blond tousled hair, and brown arched eyebrows. His eyes are visibly green, and glow when he uses his powers. As of Season 8, Lloyd had grown up further and has an updated design and deeper voice. Lloyd is usually seen with a smirking expression. After his fight against the resurrected Lord Garmadon, he lost access to his powers, and his green eyes returned to their original black color. Previously, Lloyd had thin eyebrows and normal eyes. Initially Lloyd was a young boy with a "bowl-cut" hairstyle. After the Grundle incident exposed him to the aging effects of Tomorrow's Tea, Lloyd became a teenager with a slightly deeper voice and a new, tousled hairstyle. NoGreenEyeBoy.jpg|Lloyd's classic appearance KidLloyd.jpg|Lloyd as a child As a child, he wore black clothing, a purple sash around his waist, with white rib-like markings on his shirt, resembling the appearance of his father, Lord Garmadon. However, the illusion is negated by Lloyd's normal-looking face and hands, as well as the small green number "5" on the upper left side of his shirt. While leaving Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys, Lloyd stole a black hood and cape to make his outfit look more menacing. After moving in with the Ninja, he wore it periodically, primarily during his time in the Serpentine's captivity. When his destiny as the Green Ninja was revealed, Lloyd mainly wore the green gi of the Chosen One. See here for Lloyd's appearances in other Ninja suits. As of "Curseworld, Part I," Lloyd once again has civilian attire consisting of a green shirt, blue pants and a dark green jacket with his dragon symbol on the back. He wears a black fedora with a green stripe with it in Season 6. In Skybound, he was briefly turned into an old person after making a wish to Nadakhan to become "wise like Wu" in "Wishmasters," referencing Wu's remark to Morro in "Winds of Change," "with age comes wisdom." He became an elderly man with a similar appearance to his father and uncle, with white hair and increasingly more apparent wrinkles and age lines. This change was reversed as a result of Jay's wish, which caused the majority of events of Season 6 to be erased. In "The Jade Princess," Harumi gives Lloyd a white hooded jacket to wear over his ninja gi as a disguise. In "The Gilded Path," Lloyd wears an outfit similar to what some of the fisherman in Ninjago City wear, after burning his ninja suit. As Harumi called his appearance, "a beggar in rags." Age Physically, Lloyd is in his late adolescence, like the majority of his fellow Ninja. Currently he is chronologically in his early teens, making him the youngest of the Ninja team.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/806810198589526017 Possible Estimations: Initially, Lloyd may have been a young boy of about 9–11 years old.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/780588371034853376 After using the Tomorrow's Tea to save his friends and destroy the Grundle, he was caught in the blast that reversed the Mega Weapon's de-aging spell. While the Ninja returned to their normal ages, Lloyd was aged into his teens along with them. As the most recent events take place three to four years after the events of Season 2, Lloyd is most likely chronologically 12–14 years old.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/779422700230115328 Mentally, he's now close to the older Ninjas' ages.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/965863755866402816 Relationships Personality Lloyd is the wise young leader of the team, and is fully dedicated to the way of the ninja. Once a mischievous and easily distracted child, after becoming the Green Ninja he has since grown into a quiet and mature young man. He is deeply fond of his friends and family and will stop at nothing to defend them, even prioritizing their safety over his own. He is goodhearted and at times naive, making him an easy target of deception by his enemies. Despite being the youngest of the Ninja, he is one of the more calm and mature members of the group. He has been through much tragedy in his life, but has taken it in stride and channels his losses into becoming a better Ninja—and eventually master. Throughout his life, one constant of Lloyd's personality was his love for his father, Lord Garmadon. It was a desire to follow in his evil parent's footsteps that drove him to enroll in Darkley's School for Bad Boys—and later, to unleash the Serpentine upon Ninjago. However, his attempts to become the next evil overlord of Ninjago were largely stymied by his inherently good personality—Lloyd's idea of "evil" was stealing candy, pulling pranks, and overseeing Ninjago from within a treehouse fortress, with his best attempt at an evil laugh being a rather melodramatic "Muhahahaha!" Lloyd's lack of true evil also showed in his demeanor around his Serpentine "minions;" he usually went along with whatever ideas they concocted, and was quick to call a retreat if the battle turned even slightly against his allies. He also displayed extreme naivety about their warlike society, expecting Skales to hand over the Hypnobrai Staff to Slithraa simply because the latter outranked him. After being betrayed by Pythor and taking up residence on the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd's true nature began to emerge. Having been turned from the path of evil by Master Wu's guidance, he turned his thoughts to stopping the Serpentine threat (partially out of guilt for releasing the first three tribes in the first place). He retained a mischievous streak for a time, but quickly grew out of it after being forced to clean up the messes his pranks left. He also dedicated his life to help the Ninja in any way he could, but his lack of combat talents and inexperience with battling the Serpentine meant that he was relegated to the ship during their missions. This desire to help led to Lloyd's capture when he blew his cover at the City of Ouroboros. The revelation that he was destined to become the Green Ninja further increased Lloyd's eagerness to help—to his chagrin, this only meant that the Ninja had even less incentive to take him on missions. He was also forced to confront the fact that he was now destined to fight his father, Lord Garmadon, for the fate of Ninjago, causing him to alternate between regret and hostility towards the four-armed villain. Despite this, Lloyd continued to love his father, being saddened when Lord Garmadon had to leave the ship for good. Lloyd underwent his most dramatic personality shift yet when he was aged to a teenager by Tomorrow's Tea. He became much more serious and calm than before, dedicating himself to his training and becoming a true aspect of the Ninja team. However, his misgivings about confronting his father only grew stronger, forcing Master Wu and Misako to constantly remind him that he had no choice. Despite this, Lloyd was unable to overcome his love for his father, leading to him failing to destroy Lord Garmadon when the latter was vulnerable. It was only when the Overlord took complete control of Garmadon's body was Lloyd able to discard his misgivings and access his full power. After the battle with the Overlord, he became somewhat cocky about his abilities, and after being made a fool of while sparring with his father in front of a class and his fellow Ninja, he nearly unleashed an energy blast on him in anger, but quickly calmed down. He was at first reluctant to learn how to further harness his power over the elements, but eventually, he became more willing to listen to his father's teachings after having to use his power to save him. Upon his search for Zane alongside his friends, he underwent yet another dramatic change that would shape his fate: the role of becoming a leader. Even when the others were down from either loss or current circumstances, he always rallied them with supporting words that gave them newfound strength to continue on and, eventually, succeed. This quality came to the point of leading both the Elemental Masters and the Serpentine against Chen's forces in the Second Serpentine War, which then sprung a new challenge of his role being tested by Morro. Ultimately, after receiving some final words of wisdom from his father, he let go of what remained of his childish desires and embraced his chosen path of becoming a wise and powerful master, like his father before him. A year after Wu's disappearance at the end of the battle against the Hands of Time, Lloyd fully settled into being leader, with the addition of taking over the role of the Ninjas' master. Being betrayed by Harumi caused Lloyd no small amount of grief. Being the kind person he is, it is rare for Lloyd to be cold to someone. He made an exception for Harumi, however, as is shown when he glared at her after she attempted to trick him and as he closed the police transport van doors on her in "Dread on Arrival." Lloyd was heartbroken when he assumed that Kai, Zane, Jay, Cole, and Wu were killed by Colossi, shedding a few tears. But, refusing to give in to despair as Harumi intended, he remained determined to defeat the Sons of Garmadon and avenge his friends and uncle. Losing his Elemental Power made Lloyd begin to doubt his usefulness to Ninjago, and to the Resistance. Luckily, with Nya's encouragement and the hope of seeing Zane, Cole, Kai, Jay, and Wu again, Lloyd has seemingly overcome this doubt. Skylor's powers returning also gave Lloyd hope that his own would come back, and that is something Lloyd looks forward to. Abilities Initially, Lloyd had no outstanding combat skills, being about as strong as a boy his age with no special training. His flair for dramatics and minor knowledge of Ninjago history allowed him to cow the public with bombastic threats and harmless tricks, but he proved helpless against enemies like the Ninja or the Serpentine, relying on strokes of luck and opportune distractions to get away from them unscathed. After joining the Ninja aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd revealed a flair for pranks and video games, beating all of Kai's high scores in "Fist to Face 2" and nearly bringing the Ninja to blows by pranking each of them and blaming another Ninja. After his destiny as the Green Ninja was revealed, Lloyd began developing some capability in hand-to-hand combat. However, his overenthusiastic approach to training and lack of a dedicated mentor (as the Ninja were concentrating on stopping the Serpentine from unleashing the Great Devourer) prevented him from becoming much of a threat to his enemies. However, Lloyd occasionally used his lack of skill to his advantage, tricking enemies into complacently mocking his wild posturing until his more powerful allies could join the fight (to allow himself to save the four Ninja). Lloyd's skills began advancing more rapidly after the Ninja defeated the Great Devourer and secured Dareth's dojo as a training site. He developed the ability to use Spinjitzu, enhanced fighting abilities, and a burgeoning ability to control all four elements. However, he did not come into his own until after being aged to a teenager, after which he gained the physical skill and mental focus to truly begin applying himself to his training. By the time the Stone Army surfaced, Lloyd had grown significantly in all aspects of his fighting skill. In addition to a much more controlled Spinjitzu and far greater mastery of the elements, the Green Ninja had developed a tactical mind that allowed him to gain the upper hand against foes such as the Giant Stone Warrior. His powers were enhanced even further after the empowerment ritual in the Temple of Light, allowing him to overcome Lord Garmadon's Samurai Mech with a single beam. When he became the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, Lloyd's powers reached their full devastating potential. He gained the ability to levitate in mid-air, incredible strength that allowed him to knock around the far larger Overlord, and the ability to summon the Golden Dragon from pure light energy. At the end of his battle with the Overlord, he charged his powers within the villain's supersized mouth, creating an explosion of light that utterly obliterated the dark dragon. After losing his Golden Power to the Overlord and dividing the rest with the other Ninja, left Lloyd with just the power of Energy at a significantly weaker state, yet still stronger in offense than the other main elements. It is also Lloyd's true Elemental power. Halfway through the fourth season, in Spellbound, Lloyd unlocked (or summoned for the first time onscreen) his Elemental Dragon of Energy. The dragon allows him to travel quickly through the air and shoot large blasts of Energy that deal devastating damage. From Season 5 onward, Lloyd can perform Airjitzu along with the other Ninja. In "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago," after fighting with his father after Garmadon gained his True Potential, Lloyd lost his powers, leaving him vulnerable. However, his powers is restored in Green Destiny. On a far lesser note, Lloyd also seems to be somewhat skilled at sewing, assisting his fellow students in creating several Ninja garbs in "Double Trouble." On a more negative note, he cannot perform or imitate voices or accents as revealed in "Wishmasters." Weaponry In the cartoon, from the first to the fourth season, Lloyd rarely used any weapons; his younger self tended to stay behind the front lines while his allies (first the Serpentine, then the Ninja) did the fighting. After becoming a Ninja, he briefly wielded a Nin-Jô staff against Pythor in "The Rise of the Great Devourer," but generally remained out of direct combat. His older self-continued to favor Spinjitzu, martial arts, and his elemental powers in battle, but he also briefly commanded the Golden Mech after its discovery in the Temple of Light. During his final battle with the Overlord, Lloyd also summoned the Golden Dragon to aid him in pursuing the villain to the skies. In season four, Lloyd used shurikens in a training battle against Nindroids, and he used a Jadeblade in a round of Thunderblade, when he was fighting Chamille in the Tournament of Elements. Lloyd then wielded the Sword of Sanctuary in "Curseworld, Part ll" and used it to fight Morro in the other realms. In "Day of the Departed," Lloyd wielded a Golden Katana to battle Pythor and wielded it again when he was about to attack Morro. In Season 7, Lloyd started using weapons more often. He wielded regular Katanas most of the time in the entire season when he was battling the Vermillion and had wielded Bowie Knives in the episode "Scavengers." In Season 8, he uses a Sword with a curved blade, similar to his movie counterpart. Lloyd had only mainly used one major weapon, the Sword of Sanctuary, which he used in season five, while the other Ninja (excluding Nya) got more major weapons in the show. In LEGO sets, Lloyd wields a variety of weapons. His younger self had a variety of interesting and debilitating weapons—such as the Blinding Staff, the Double-Bladed Axe, and the Spear of Forked Tongues—but he generally favored the Golden Viper and the Golden Bolt. His teenage form wielded the Super Bolt, but also wielded a Nin-Jo and both silver and golden katanas. As the Golden Ninja, Lloyd generally used an ornate golden sword resembling the Sword of Fire. Ninjago.com Descriptions Appearances Notes *According to his original Character Card, Lloyd's dominant element is Lightning, explaining why he was shown using the Nunchucks of Lightning in Zane's dream in Never Trust a Snake and why the Golden Weapons made green lightning when they revealed that he was the Green Ninja. It also parallels Lord Garmadon, his father, whose dominant element is Dark Lightning. *Lloyd's role as a hero is foreshadowed by the small green "5" on the black shirt he wears in his early appearances. The color of the "5" refers to his destiny as the Green Ninja, while the number itself refers to how he will be the fifth member of the Ninja team. *Initially, Lloyd is a mediocre pilot, as seen when he has to fly the Destiny's Bounty in "All of Nothing" and "The Rise of the Great Devourer." He seems to have improved following his training as the Green Ninja, as he can control the Ultra Dragon and his own Elemental Dragon with ease. *Lloyd's teenage form is almost exactly that as Garmadon's younger form; except his hair-piece is blond instead of dark brown. Ironically his child form is exactly like Wu's child form with the difference being their face. *Lloyd was kicked out of Darkley's Boarding School indicating he was perhaps never cut out to be a dark mastermind and hinting at his heroic role in the future. *Lloyd is the official leader of the Ninja, succeeding Kai and Cole, who led the team before Lloyd's arrival. **He most likely took on the role of leader sometime during or after Season 3. *Lloyd's elemental symbol is the Chinese character "斗," meaning "fight." The only exception was during his time as the Golden Ninja, when his robes donned a different symbol, the medallion that helped the Ninja find the Temple of Light. **As of Season 8, Lloyd has taken on the same symbol from the movie—two "L"s in the Ninjago language overlapped. *Lloyd's first name is a pun on his father's "Lord" title. *He is the only mortal to be sent to the Cursed Realm without being cursed himself. What is more, he is the only person to have returned alive. *Lloyd's love interest as of Season 8 was Harumi. Lloyd may still harbor feelings for Harumi, as shown in the episode "Saving Faith." He was concerned for her on the rooftop she was on. *The other Ninjas' (except Nya's) Elemental Powers are dependent on Lloyd. Meaning that when Lloyd loses his Elemental Power the other Ninja do too. This may be because he shares his Golden Powers with them. However, Tommy Andreasen said that it is possible that as of Season 8, this is no longer the case because Lloyd is getting older and his powers are getting stronger and more independent, and that is why after losing his powers in Season 8, the other Ninjas' powers are still working. *The father-son relationship between Lloyd and his father Garmadon is quite similar to that between Luke Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker. *Because Lloyd has blond hair while his parents have brown hair, it is likely he inherited the gene from his grandparents. *Lloyd is the first and only one of Wu's students to gain the rank of master. **Lloyd is called "Master Garmadon" by Mistaké, the title his father had when he was good. *In "The Oni and the Dragon," it discovered than Lloyd is part Oni and Dragon. *When Lloyd was the Golden Ninja, his minifigure had a golden face and thicker eyebrows, but in the show, his face is exactly the same as normal. *He is one of the four current Elemental Masters to have a known last name, the others being Jay, Griffin, and Jacob. *Lloyd's DX variant never appeared in the show. *In True Potential and Green Destiny Lloyd seems to only relax for a short time in a party. Gallery 250px-Lloyd Garmadon Art.png|Child Lloyd's artwork Lloydy.png|CGI Child Lloyd KidLloydCGI.png LloydChildFig.png|Lloyd (child) 61J9Npsu2CL. SL1000 .jpg|Lloyd in his DX GI (Target exclusive) Lego Ninjago - Copy.png|Lloyd's ZX Minifigure 51RIaUcVRIL. SY300 .jpg 71wdTXqQzLL. AC UL320 SR212,320 .jpg LloydGarmadonBook-1-.png|Kimono Lloyd Lloyd Ninja d'or-70503.jpg|Lloyd as the Golden Ninja Techno Robe Lloyd.jpg|Techno Robe Lloyd Techno Armour Lloyd.png|Stone Armor Lloyd Minifigure Lloydninjago.png|Stone Armor Lloyd FigTournamentLloyd.png|Tournament minifigure JungleLloyd.png|Jungle minifigure DeepstoneLloydFig.png|Deepstone minifigure DeepstoneLloyd.png Lloyd (Airjitzu).png|Airjitzu Lloyd FigSkyboundLloyd.jpg|Skybound minifigure FIGLloydSkyboundHair.png Lloyd (S7).png|2016 Lloyd minifigure FIGLloydFusion.png LEGO Fusion Lloyd.png Spinjitzu Master Lloyd.jpeg Lloyd.PNG Lloyd ZX artwork.png|Lloyd ZX Artwork Lloyd-gold.jpeg|CGI Gold Ninja LloydTechno.png|CGI Techno Lloyd Lloyd 2015.png|CGI Tournament Lloyd DSLloydCGI.png|CGI Deepstone Lloyd NS8LloydTemp.png CptGhostLloyd.png Lloyd2FinalBattle.png|ZX Lloyd from Ninjago game GLloydFinalBattle.png|Lloyd as the Golden Ninja from Ninjago game TLTech.png|Techno Robe Lloyd from Ninjago game TLloyd(Tournament).png|Lloyd in LEGO NInjago: Tournament LloydT.png|Lloyd in the app JungleLloydT.png|Lloyd in the app Lloyd 3.jpg|Lloyd's jungle artwork PLloyd.png|''Ninjago Posession'' TFBLloyd.png Ninja7.jpg|CGI Ninja team WuCru.png|Skybound Art of the Ninja WuCruPoster.png|Wu-Cru Art Poster Ninjago season 7 teaser poster.jpg|Promotional building contest art poster Wu cru summer 2016 poster.jpg|Season 7 promotional Art Lego-ninjago-wucru-team-challenge-22.png|LEGO model of Lloyd Lego wu cru lloyd.jpeg|Real-life model of Lloyd in LEGOLAND Legoland Lloyd.jpeg Wu cru ninja.jpeg Jay, lloyd and nya.jpg|Lloyd in the Wu-Cru video Wu cru elements.jpg|The Ninja in the Wu-Cru video WuCruCricle.png|Wu and the Ninja in the Wu-Cru video Questioln4 question.jpg DITNinja.png 512cTyuzfkL.jpg HoTPoster.jpeg|Lloyd and Jay in the Dawn of Iron Doom set C0dhiheWQAACWNV.jpg Question6 questions5.jpg CGILloydSkybound.png HoTCGILloyd.png Lloyd (DOTD).png SoGLloydmini.jpg Lloyd DOTD.jpg CGILloyd ZX.jpeg HoTCGINinja.jpeg LloydandBros.jpg|Lloyd in the "Meet Ninja" video Ninja Elements.jpeg SoGNinja2.png SoGNinja.png NinjaSeason9.jpg LloydDrawingColored.jpg|Colored drawing by Tommy Andreasen. LloydCGI2018fix.png|Lloyd in Sons of Garmadon In LEGO Dimensions (non-canon) LloydWuDimensions.jpg|Lloyd in LEGO Dimensions LloydDimensions2.jpg|Lloyd in the Tournament arena LloydDimensions.png|Lloyd slashing an object with his golden katanas Gold Dimensions.jpg|Lloyd's Fun Pack LloydNewFinal.png|Lloyd in the Ninjago World LloydLD.png LloydFunPack.jpg In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Spinjitzulloyd.png|Lloyd's Energy Spinjitzu in Season 2's intro Season1Lloyd.png|Young Lloyd in the Season 1 intro Season2Lloyd.png|Teenage Lloyd in the Season 2 intro Season3Lloyd.png|Lloyd in the Season 3 intro Season4Lloyd.png|Lloyd in the Season 4 intro Season5Lloyd.png|Lloyd in the Season 5 intro Season6Lloyd.png|Lloyd in the Season 6 intro HoTLloyd.jpeg|Lloyd in the Season 7 intro DoDLloyd.png Season1Open.png Season5Open.png Season5End.png Season2LloydElements.png MoS1Shadow.png MoS1LloydArrives.png|''"It is I, Lloyd Garmadon! I demand all the candy in town, or else!"'' MoS1DisgracedLloyd.png|''"You just made me your nemesis! Mark my words! You'll pay for this!"'' MoS1HypTombSnakes.png MoS1LloydUnleashed.png MoS1CandySpree.png MoS1SerpentReturn.png MoS1IControl.png MoS3LloydMap.png MoS3LloydDeal.png 20fangtomlloydarrival.png|Fangtom and Lloyd in Ed & Edna's scrapyard Nfangtom4.png|Lloyd and Fangtom Fangtom6.png|Lloyd and Fangtom 29Lloydandpythor.png|Lloyd and Pythor in the Anacondrai tomb MoS4PythorBike.png|Young Lloyd and Pythor being up to no good MoS4GreenSwords.png|Lloyd fighting Garmadon in Zane's dream MoS19Ready.png MoS19GreenSword.png MoS19Green.png Ch4 pageQuiz Lloyd.jpg MoS19LloydStuck.png MoS19MelonDragon.png MoS20Beds.png MoS20GreenBeam.png MoS 20 Green Pajama.jpeg|Lloyd wearing pajamas MoS20Storm.png|Lloyd walking away from his estranged mother MoS20Upset.png MoS20Loser.png Th (1).jpeg MoS20Green2.png MoS28Lloyd.jpeg Ninja5.png MoS28Lloyd.jpg MoS55Ninja2.png LloydZX1.png MoS55Lloyd.png MoS58Surprise.png MoS58Lloyd.png MoS58Spinjitzu.png MoS58ProtectPeople.png MoSCLloydDeepstone.png EvilGreenNinjaCGI.png MoS59Nope.png MoS59Lloyd.png MoS59Look.png MoS59Green.png SetCGILloydWave.png DoDLight.png DoDLloyd2.png HoTNinja.jpeg HoTIntro.jpeg HoTNinja2.jpeg HoTLloyd2.jpeg DoDLloyd In Combat.jpeg HoTNinja Weapons.jpeg MoS55AlmostHome.png MoS41Lloyd.jpeg MoS40Lloyd.jpeg MoS11Lloyd.jpeg MoS70Lost.jpeg MoS70Lloyd vs Krux.jpeg MoS74Master Lloyd.jpeg|Lloyd is now Master Lloyd MoS70Lloyd.jpeg MoS70Lloyd2.jpeg MoS68Lloyd.jpeg MoS68Lloyd2.jpeg MoS66Really.jpeg MoS65Ninja.jpeg MoS68Lloyd Thinking.jpeg MoS66Ninja.jpeg Lloyd&Nya.jpeg Kai&Lloyd.jpeg MoS71Loyd.jpeg MoS68Ninja.jpeg Lloyd&Nya2.jpeg MoS67Lloyd, Wu & Misako.jpeg MoS66Swords.jpeg IMG 1189.PNG IMG 1190.PNG Sensei Lloyd.png|Master Lloyd IMG 0825.JPG 1936154892562d88b w.jpg|The Ninja in space suits Images-0.jpg Sog2.jpg Sog3.jpg Lloyd Phone.png|Lloyd with his telephone Lloyd Blade.jpg|Lloyd with the Slow-Mo and Fast-Foward time blades Capture 6.6.JPG|Lloyd throwing shurikens Capture 9.5.JPG|Lloyd and Harumi Capture 7.5.JPG|Nya, followed by Jay, Kai, and Lloyd. Capture.JPG Capture 24.5.JPG IMG 1649.PNG|Lloyd and Harumi Season8Lloyd.png Th (24).jpeg Th (11).jpeg Th (13).jpeg Th (9).jpeg MoSLloydVSCole.jpeg|Lloyd training with Cole MoS76Earth Powers.jpeg MoS76Lloyd&Harumi.jpeg MoS76Welcome.jpeg Th (36).jpeg Th (46).jpeg Th (51).jpeg Th (34).jpeg IMG 1193.PNG LloydSpin15.png GreenFire.png Season 8 Opening.jpeg MoS75Lloyd&Kai.jpeg MoS77Ninja Picture.jpeg Th (14).jpeg GarmaReunite2.jpg GarmaReunite.jpg ColeFindsBaby2.jpg SoGLloyd.jpeg MoS77Ninja.jpg LloyRumi 1.JPG|Harumi kisses Lloyd on the cheeck LloyRumi 2.JPG LloyRumi 3.JPG|Harumi starting the engine LloyRumi 4.JPG LloyRumi 5.JPG LloyRumi 6.JPG LloyRumi 8.JPG LloyRumi 9.JPG MoS80Lloyd.jpeg MoS75Lloyd.jpeg MoS77Ninja.jpeg MoS81Lloyrumi1.png MoS81Enter the Temple.png MoS84Confront.png MoS84Carnage.png MoSEp84HarumiVictory-0.png MoSEp84HarumiVictory.png DepoweredLloydMoS84.png DZ9DBJ6X4AE6H6e.jpeg|Misako comforting Lloyd. MoS84Lloyd Eyes Glow.jpg|Lloyd waking up. Despite not having his Energy power, he has green eyes. MoS81Smiles.png MoS81Recover.png MoS81Inspect.png MoS81Fight.png MoS81Maskplace.png MoS81unfairfight.png MoS81LloydholdsMask.png MoS81Beforebattle.png MoS82 Lloyd and Harumi.png MoS82 Misako Lloyd.png MoS82 Spinjitzu.png MoS82 Spinjitzu Nya and Lloyd.png MoS82 Spinjitzu Lloyd.png MoS84Gift.jpg MoS77Lloyd.jpg Poor-lloyd.png Lloyd-trying3.png Lloyd-trying2.png Lloyd-trying.png Lloydandnya.png Lloydanddareth.png In Ninjago Tournament Gold.png LloydTournamentTa.png TLloydJungle.png TLloydTournament.png TMiniLloyd.png References de:Lloyd Garmadon es:Lloyd pl:Lloyd Garmadon Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Energy Category:Ninja Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Spinjitzu Category:Airjitzu Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Heroes Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Elemental masters Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:The Final Battle Category:Airjitzu Master Category:Characters Category:Day of the Departed Category:2015 characters Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Wu's Teas Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Oni Category:Dragons Category:2012 characters Category:2014 characters Category:Masters/Sensei Category:Hunted Category:2011 characters